1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for implanting solid medicaments such as anabolic agents, hormones, antibiotics, and the like, in pellet form, beneath the skins of animals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a low-cost, easily-manufactured device for ejecting a solid pellet medicament from a disposable, single dose, pellet-containing cartridge and subcutaneously implanting the pellet in an animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have long been available for subcutaneously implanting solid pellet medicaments in animals. For example, hormone and anabolic pellets are used in cattle and poultry for stimulating improved growth and altering the development of fat deposits to produce tender and better flavored products. Generally, these implant devices include a plunger, which when activated pushes a solid pellet through a hollow needle; the needle having previously been inserted beneath the animal's skin. Some devices are designed analogously to hypodermic syringes, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,895; U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,465; U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,493; U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,632; U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,914 and No. PCT/US82/00927; while others resemble a gun in structure, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,712; U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,406; U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,030; Canadian Pat. No. 455,838 and Australian Pat. No. 253,175.
Typically, such prior art implant devices are relatively expensive to manufacture and are constructed from numerous pieces so that they can be disassembled for replacement of worn and defective parts. Consequently, these prior art devices are designed to be used over and over again. Some applications, however, such as where only a relatively small number of cattle need occasional treatment, do not require a device designed for repeated use. Rather, a device that can be inexpensively manufactured and thrown away after only a limited number of uses would be quite advantageous in such circumstances. Preferably, the device would be designed so that it is simple to use for even a small user having a very small herd, yet flexible enough to accommodate users having substantially larger herds.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an implant device of the type resembling a hypodermic syringe that is simple to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an implant device that can be manufactured inexpensively, using conventional injection molding technology, and as a consequence, can be economically disposed after only a limited number of uses.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an implant device which employs a throw-away cartridge containing a single dose of the solid medicament.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more clearly apparent from a consideration of the specification and appended claims.